


Racing Against Time

by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)



Series: Racing Against Time [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Prison, Crimes & Criminals, First chapter is Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei
Summary: ―〖 CHAPTER 01 〗―The plan had been developed ten years ago and had been prepared since then. A year before it was supposed to be set up, a group of eight young men finally met after being asked to complete this mission. They know the danger of their job, the consequences that would follow if it wasn't planned and practiced perfectly. They have a year before they finally have to carry it out.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Racing Against Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. WARNINGS & INFORMATIONS TO READ BEFORE STARTING THE FIC

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this Fanfiction will explain to you what the story will consist of and the measures that have to be taken.  
> Thank you for reading them for your own well-being before moving on to the second chapter which will be the real first chapter of this story ! ♡

Hello ladies, gentlemen and non-binary folks ! 

My name's Yoon, you could recall me from the _50 Days SKZ - Challenge_ I've started about a month ago, or you could be some of my friends getting to read my work by pure curiosity. . . Anyway, I am glad that you've got intrigued enough to click on this fic ! 

_Please, stay_. I'll be quick in the information I'm going to give you to let enjoy the work. 

This fic is a criminal/prison AU about SKZ I've thought about some days ago and absolutely HAD to write down. Even tho knowing some of the things in my fics will probably make some of you run away, I'll try to be more clear right now so you will not have to do it later on. 

**Here are the warnings first :**

― This story may contain very rough and sensible subjects and I'd want you to read the tags and warnings on top of each chapter before reading them. Some of you guys may love sensible topics, but I'd rather make it safe for the prudent ones around us. :) it's only to warn you guys that they will all appear later on in the fic. 

― If some of you are traumatized or anything else by W**jin (once again, I hate censoring his name) for any reason, think about it. Would you still read a fiction where he is a secondary character, or are you too out of it to not appreciate some good work only because of a person ? I'm not telling you to love him, neither to be mean nor throw insults in the comments because I will erase those without even reading them if you do. I'm just telling you to give the work a try even tho he is there unless you're way too scared/traumatized by the false accusations that were thrown at him. 

― Yes, there will be non-con. Yes, there will be gore moments, dead characters and all the stuff. But no worries, I'll tag/warn them in each Chapter's tags for you guys. :) This first chapter is safe, go ahead. 

― Yes, the story is made to hurt. No, do not ask me _What the fuck is wrong with me_ in my comments. :) I love angst and sad stuff, so if you too, well- savour this fanfiction. 

** Some more informations about the story ? : **

― All the Stray Kids will appear in it, and no I'm not writing them as I see them in real life. This is a fictional fanfiction guys, only based on how I portray them as CHARACTERS and not as the real humans are in reality. They're all adorable and I wouldn't want for anything all the stuff happening in this story to them. It's the same for the other idols that may appear in the story ! 

― Their physical features before the timeskip are based on _ALL IN era_ and once after the timeskip are based on _BACK DOOR era_.

― I thought about adding GOT7 characters to the story after the time skip, and already have plans for Bambam and Jaebeom despite not knowing them at all. If there is any other idols you'd like me to add to the story as side characters, please tell me ! I'd love to hear about them and get to portray them better than I could by just their appearances. Nevertheless, the Stray Kids will stay as the main characters of this story. 

― They're not like I would portray them in their usual universe as idols, they will be pretty much differents in this work for the simple reasons that they didn't grow up / lived the same experiences as in it. This is an alternate universe, do not forget.

― There will be many, many chapters all posted in different posts but reunited all together in this series. Subscribe to follow it. :)

― Leave kudos if you'd like and comments, they always make my day way better than it was at first. Such a great feeling hyping me for the next parts ! 

― The story will be separated into two times: the pre-timeskip (where the kids met, did the mission) and the post-timeskip (when they'll be in prison way way later on). I was not planning to write about the pre-timeskip at first but thought it could be a better idea than just giving some hints in flashback. It will make the story longer and more complete ! 

**THAT'S ALL !**

Congrats to the lucky ones who are still there. ~ 

I hope this work will please you, honestly. 

Please have a fun time reading the first chapter even tho it's a short one. 


	2. New Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's still nervous about all those strangers joining their plan, being convinced that he wouldn't be able to form a team of complete outsiders. 
> 
> Are they qualified? Are they going to live up to their expectations? 
> 
> He has to trust him, he collected all the members of this team himself.

**♢ ― CHAPTER ONE ― ♢**

**New Encounters**

* * *

The plan was conceived by an intelligent and powerful man ten years ago. 

It had been perfected for five long years before the said man died of a disease unknown by the doctors. 

He left everything to his son before he died, leaving his research and mission in the hands of a fifteen-year-old teenager. Confused, orphaned, but dedicated to carrying the work of his late father. _If it was his last wish, so be it._

Successively, he had spent four long years perfecting the plan, reviewing that nothing was missing so that he would finally be ready to go. Then he collected the members of his team one by one, exactly one year before the day of the important date.

* * *

A young man was sitting at the side of a huge window which gave view to the main entrance of the manor house in which he had been living for a week or two, sighing. In front of him stood a forest as far as the eye could see, not wondering anymore that the car that had taken him so far took hours before finding the exact location since the building didn't appear on any known GPS platform. 

A huge iron gate, amazingly always shaped, surrounded the estate. Even though he knew that no one could find him here, _that he had done nothing wrong_ , a particular kind of nervousness was eating his guts away little by little since he arrived here. The pain has increased since he woke up this morning though, and he suspected what the reason may be. 

Not because the residence gave the same aspects as an old medieval castle that could fall at any time, not because a young stranger arrived during the night and settled in. . . _Well_ , maybe _that subject_ made him a little apprehensive when he woke up, but he had been reassured by the person who had been on the phone with him since then. He grimaced thinking back to the moment when he woke up with an unknown blond in his room asking him where the toilet was, his eyes redrawing the scene where he had laid a blade under the latter's throat under panic.

❝ Uhm. . . ❞ he groaned, raising his head from his knee, blowing out the smoke filling his lungs. Then bringing the cigarette between his reddened lips from having chewed them so much, turning his eyes towards the door of his room locked. Reassured not to see the unknown again standing beside his bed, frowning as he looked out the window repeatedly. 

A series of noises were heard on the other side of the phone, no matter where the caller might be before he returned to his respective device.

❝ Did you contact them well ? ❞ a reassuring voice echoed at the end of the phone, and a light smile finally stretched out on the boy’s lips.

❝ Yes, I did that a month ago. And as you can see, one of them arrived that night. And ended up in my room this morning- ❞ his correspondent probably heard his grunt, still upset as he laughed kindly. 

❝ He didn’t hurt you. That’s all that matters, right ? ❞ the voice spoke, the man on the other side was probably writing or even reading while he was talking with him. But he was silent on the subject, knowing that the elder had many things to do and that his little desperate phone call of a few hours ago must have awakened him or even disturbed him in what he was doing. ❝ And anyway, he must be the one terrorized after you threatened him with your knife. You can be scary sometimes, you know that ? ❞

He let all the air that filled his lungs escape through his nostrils, looking at the empty space before him. The windows were dirty, he didn't require to be an inspector to know that the house had not been maintained for a long time before his arrival. 

❝ You really call them all, aight ? ❞ he frowned as he heard the same question being repeated.

❝ Hyung ! ❞ the man, however, was not at all frightened by his enraged voice, laughing with a good heart. ❝ Okay, okay! I just wanted to make sure they were all getting there. I trust you, Seung. ❞

❝ I hope so, ❞

A new growl crossed his lips, flying away with the smoke of his cigarette before he coughed. 

❝ Are you smoking- ? ❞ inquired the person and the young man more clearly hear the sounds of writings stop, a pencil be placed between the pages of a book and the tone of its correspondent become a little more authoritarian. 

❝ There’s no point in lying to you, so yes. ❞ he opened the window, realizing that he had choked on the small cloud of tobacco smoke which begun to encircle his head. Blowing to help the miniature fog flee out of his room to the outside, feeling the cold autumn wind as it drifts to his bare legs. Shivering.

❝ Seung. . . ❞ he muttered, raising the eyebrows of the one named. Urging him to continue his sentence. ❝ You're only sixteen years old. I'm not going to ask you where you got your cigarettes, but you should stop. It’s bad for the lungs. ❞

❝ Said the one who smokes two packs a day, ❞ the young man protested, only to be answered a few seconds later. The receiver's voice becoming quickly defensive. ❝ It helps me with stress! And I’m an adult, I’ll call you back. If I could go back and avoid that, I would. ❞

❝ I know, ❞ the boy murmured, slipping one hand into his dark brown hair, still ruffled from his earlier awakening, as he inhaled one last time on his cigarette and then threw it out the window. Spitting out the noxious mist in a sigh no long after. 

❝ I threw it away, I'll do my best to avoid it. But you know that with what I have to put in place, for not just a week, but a full year! And then again, if only the word year could be considered long for once, I- ❞ he arched his eyebrows, slightly squeezing the strands of hair between his fingers as the other person let him breathe. Let him finish what he started while giving him all the time he needed to continue his sentence. ❝ I really don’t know how I’m going to do all this. I mean, I don’t even know them, Hyung. ❞

❝ Seungmin, I trust you. You can do it. All team members are your age, the oldest is my age and I'm only nineteen. They have the same kind of mentality as you, and of course, it’s normal if there are unforeseen events. . . That’s exactly why you have a full year. I wouldn't have dropped all that work on your shoulders if I knew you wouldn't be able to deal with it. ❞

He heard the cracking of a chair and leaned his chin on his knee once more, his gaze getting lost again on the horizon. 

❝ I would like to give you more time, much more, until you feel ready. But life is not always at our pace. ❞ He paused for a moment before he went on. ❝ But I know you will. I believe in you. ❞

The encouraging words were enough to pull out a new smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

❝ I’ll always be there for you. If you need anything, you dial my number and I’ll answer. No matter what. ❞

❝ Okay, thank you. ❞ Seungmin smiled, his gaze is drawn to the window again when he perceived new heads crossing the portal after giving their password allowing the shield of the fortress to open. 

❝ By the way, you have new guests. ❞

❝ I see them, ❞ he replied, his eyes trying to detail at best the strangers at the bottom of his window, frowning when he was not able to see them well because of the dirt and the horrible dust on the windows making him roll up his nose. _I’ll have to deal with this later_ , he thought. His habits of cleanliness coming back to take over him as he rose from the windowsill.

❝ I'll go welcome them. . . ❞ he didn't want to, but did he really had the choice. ❝ Let me know if anything changes. ❞

The positive murmur on the other side of the handset was packed with a goodbye before he closed his cell phone, stretching out. 

He was not surprised to feel some bones cracked and jolt after he been in the same position for an hour, if not more. He walked towards the huge cabinet covered with bubinga wine-coloured wood fitting in perfect harmony with the rosewood floor. He remembered being satisfied at the simple sight of this room when he visited the manor the first time, thinking that even old places could be interesting when they were not covered with dirt.

He opened the doors slowly, satisfied that they didn't bring a squeak, observing the clothes which he took with him before coming to live in here. He took what he needed before going to his personal bathroom linked with his bedroom, showering and taking advantage of the hot water to relax. He would need it, hoping that the newcomers were not as intrusive as the one he met this morning. 

After he washed his body and hair, he dried himself and dressed in the clothes he had taken with him earlier. 

Opting for an elegant - _yet simplistic_ \- purple blouse, his favourite colour, and a pair of clean black pants. He didn't want to pass for a rich man’s son or the former owner of this place, but wanted to be suitable to anyone who would meet him. He didn’t know who he was dealing with after all. 

Walking out of the bathroom, wiping his hair with the towel still resting over his shoulders before settling in front of the long and large mirror leaning on the corner of his room.

Seungmin was a simple young man, or rather, a simple teenager. He had silky dark brown hair cut at the length of his ears, pretty lazy waves framing his forehead. His eyes, which at the moment seemed so cold and ferocious, were of a cold hickory brown shade that most of the men in his family possessed, blending perfectly with his complexion of cream skin. 

He sighed, observing his reflection in silence, turning his heels slightly to see his outfit. Not that he was worried about his looks, _no_ , just to make sure there wasn’t a hole or a spot somewhere. Everything was possible, after all, after moving his suitcases to here.

The teenager finished drying his hair and folded the towel and his dirty clothes, putting them in a basket that he would later take to the basement to clean them, hoping that there would be some kind of machine to do it. Otherwise, he should inquire about the nearest river, or do it by hand in his bathroom.

❝ 'Kay. . . Now I just have t- " he whispered aloud, fastening his shirt, but suddenly got startled as he felt hands slide around his waist, a surge of shivering through his spine. He blamed himself for not keeping his knife on him as he always did and turned around in a brief stroke, grabbing one of the hands to. . . 

_Nothing at all, actually_. He was hoping to send the intruder flying and collide against the wall on the other side of the room, but was pressed firmly to the wall behind him with one hand on his mouth preventing him from yelling. 

His horribly tense muscles were able to relax once he saw who the person was, both angry and. . . happy ? No, he couldn’t categorize it that way. 

In front of him stood a boy of at least one head smaller than himself, perhaps even a little more, with wavy hair pecan hair so nicely matched to luminous orbs, full of life, brown like gingerbreads served in winter.

He had braces that made the smile he was showing even more adorable, one of his soft hands lying in front of Seungmin’s lips and the other positioned right next to his head against the wall. 

The host frowned, having in fact surprised the youngest who retreated one step, removing his hands from over and around him. 

❝ You're not happy to see me ? ❞ asked the young Korean, pressing one hand on his hip, a pout painting his lips.

❝ Don’t consider words that never came out of my mouth, ❞ Seungmin stood up in a sigh, turning his gaze to the door of his room. Open. _Hasn’t he locked it since the blond male came into his room this morning ?_

❝ How did you enter ? ❞ the taller one request, only to be answered with a negative head movement. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest after completing tying his shirt, staring at the youngest. ❝ Jeongin, I’m talking to you. ❞

But the named Jeongin pretended to be deaf, not listening to his elder while turning his head in the opposite direction. Seungmin sighed and drew closer, grasping firmly the young man’s plump cheeks in his hands so that he would look at him, not - _or almost_ \- even surprised at the small vexed grunt that had been offered to him.

He waited until he calmed down before bending down and pressing their lips together, gently and quickly, then straightening back up.

Once the exchange was made, and only after, the youngest exclaimed a smile again, almost leaping on his legs. 

❝ Will you please t- ❞ but he was cut off by the words of the shorter one who grinned. ❝ I picked the lock. ❞

Seungmin frowned at him, glaring, as he was waiting and letting him speak. ❝ You told me I had to learn something if I wanted to join the team, and even though I know you said that to discourage me, I did. ❞

❝ Jeongin. . . ❞ he complained, sighing. He wanted to congratulate him on learning new things, but had always been clear: he didn't want him to join the group, much less to put himself in danger. 

But he also had been clear, if Seungmin was doing something, he would join him. Especially if it was dangerous! 

❝ Oh, oh! Not just crocheting, but stealthily. You saw, huh? You didn’t even notice me when I came in ! Chan taught me self-defence tricks before, but he showed me new ones and ways to counter-attack. ❞

Seungmin was listening to the younger one tell him everything that had happened since he had the idea to join the team stuck into his child's head. He knew that the plan had very well recommended the said _Chan_ for some reason, but he would have refused categorically upon learning that it was his boyfriend’s tutor. If only he had known! The world was small, far too small. 

He sits on his bed, listening to the male in front of him share with him all the little things that happened since the last time they had seen each other. They had been a couple for a few months now, but he knew Innie for years before it. They had at first been best friends before they were partners, and he wondered if he would not have let the younger one get so close to him if he would have succeeded in protecting him from the fate that awaited them. The young teenager in front of him has already endured enough, far too much. More than he himself could have endured and he was grateful to Chan for having saved him many times, even if he did not know him yet. Should he be scared of the man ? 

Seungmin raised his eyebrows, however, as he came out of his thoughts. Looking up at Busan’s boy who had stopped speaking when he saw his gaze. 

❝ Is he here too ? ❞ asked the taller one without shame, answered by a short nod. He suspected that the tutor would never leave the youngest without keeping an eye on him, not until he was responsible enough for himself. He would help with that task during the year, simply not being able to even think about letting Jeongin take part in a mission that could be dangerous for him if he was not ready. 

_And he is definitely not ready_ , thought Seung in a sigh. This Chan must have thought the same thing, no one could believe that Innie would follow such a methodical and serious plan to the letter without ending injured or even worse, _dead_. 

He must have swallowed his saliva audibly since the youngest’s eyes were placed on him a few seconds later, a hand moving gently on his cheek.

❝ Hey, ❞ he murmured, smiling when the older one raised his eyes to him. His face shone. ❝ Everything will be fine, you worry too much. ❞

The smaller of the two smiled, pulling Seungmin’s hands sharply to get him back on his feet as he was already pulling him out of his room.

❝ C'mon, there are so many new faces down there! You have to meet them. They look tough, but they’re nice. _Well_ , maybe except- ❞

The brunette sighed silently, a delicate smile drawn on his lips as he was calmly following his boyfriend into the dark hallway lit by petite orange lights leading to the long stairs. Listening to him talking about the newcomers who would be part of the group as he was descending with him, hearing the voices present getting closer to his ears at each step he took.

Would they all be good enough to carry out the plan ?

Will they all be alive once the mission is over ? 

_God, make everything work as planned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter, be attentive about the next one coming ! ♡  
> Have a wonderful day. ♡
> 
> ― Yoon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn’t all run away after reading those informations. I congratulate the bravest (or masochists, who know) of you who are always with us!  
> Have fun reading the First Chapter of this story now. ♡


End file.
